


Young, Wide-eyed, and Hopeless

by Santanasquinn (Dianascanary)



Category: Glee, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Minor Violence, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Santanasquinn
Summary: Quinn has finally had enough of the manipulation and the loneliness, after spending a summer with her less than holy cousin, she decides it's time to take her sorry excuse for a life into her own hands, and she'll start with the love of her life, Santana Lopez.





	1. Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea why I'm writing this, but I was reading a Quinntana smut, you know as one does, and thought it would be cool to expand off it without it being anything at all like that smut. So here, it's multi-chapter but I'm not sure how many. Probably no more than fifteen. Make sure to pay attention to times and dates.
> 
> Warning this is super OOC for Quinn, you're going to see a side of her that you normally wouldn't. It's kind of dark and twisted but also cool, calm, and protective. You'll have to get used to it because it's her true self in this fic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please review and favorite!
> 
> Song Title: Still Young by Neon Trees

But I'm still young

Wide-eyed and hopeless

Yeah I'm still young

I want your devotion to this

Can we kiss like we do in my head

Can we dance like we do on my bed

Oh, like we're still young

July 4th, 1:42 p.m.

"C'mon, Q! Ya shit looks great, real patriotic. Dad's already puttin' the good shit on the grill and everyone is here. We waitin' on you."

Quinn jumped slightly as her cousin popped her head into the guest-bathroom she had been using during her stay. Her cheeks flared creating a stark contrast with her newly dyed hair.

"I told you I was coming, Jaelyn. Fuck. I wasn't going for patriotic I was just going for blue. Hell, I didn't even want it to be this fucking dark." Quinn flipped a couple of strands of hair back over to the right. She sighed before meeting the mixed girl in the bedroom.

Jaelyn wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and guided her down the steps of the large house.

"You look great. Besides, it'll wash out to the color you want it eventually. It's a nice length and everything, people love the shaggy 'I don't give a shit' look. It even goes with the outfit you picked out."

Quinn looked down at herself with uncertainty. Yes, the makeover had been her idea, but Jaelyn had mainly took the reigns. She had taken the past month and a half to show her what looked good on her body whether it be traditionally mens or womens clothing. Quinn couldn't help but feel a little odd in her new clothes after all those hellish years in baby doll dresses.

Right now she was wearing a plain white tshirt with a light blue, sleeveless jean jacket, with matching blue jean shorts that had been cut off right before her knee. She finished off the look with completely blue Vans brand shoes.

"Wasn't it you who said you were going to start taking control of your life? I've seen a big difference from when you first got here to now. I think it's high time you showed everyone else."

She took a deep breath, maybe she did look good. And if she felt out of place she would eventually get used to her new look.

"Do you think Aunt Betty and Uncle Drake will be mad that I changed my hair?" She asked as she stared at her family and friends having fun in the backyard. Jaelyn was right, the independence day party was already in full swing.

"Nah, if anything, they'll be mad that I let you. Though, there is a certain someone out there that just might jump your bones when she sees you." Jaelyn smirked at the blush that settled over Quinn's face.

"Get it together, Fabray." The recently blue haired girl mumbled to herself. Jaelyn grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her, "What are we, Q?"

"...Pussy Charmers...you know I hate saying that."

"What do we get?"

"Whatever we want."

"And when do we get it?"

"As soon as fucking possible." A smirk forms on Quinn's face.

"Go get em, Tiger!" Jaelyn slapped Quinn's ass and pushed her toward the screen doors.

"If you ever slap my ass again I will dog walk you across the lawn." Quinn threatened with her signature glare.

"That's the spirit!"

YWAH

Quinn walked over to the edge of the pool, pretending not to see the girl staring at her from across it.

During her time in Malibu she had learned what girls liked and what they didn't, something she wouldn't have ever been able to explore back in Lima.

Boy, did she dread going back to that backwater town, back to the same old people, and same old routine.

She especially dreaded going back to that godforsaken school.

She had tried to convince her Aunt and Uncle to let her finish here in California but they had wanted her to graduate from the place she had started. Quinn had just rolled her eyes and went to brood in her room.

It wasn't just the environment Quinn didn't want to be around, it was the people. Some people she really didn't want to see nor deal with it. Especially, after they see her new look, she knows there would be hell to pay.

The former blonde wasn't going back to that little club, or that slave driving cheer squad. No, she was making new plans and doing things on her own terms.

On the bright side, Jaelyn was coming with her to "help her with her transition" as Aunt Betty had put it. They would be living together and finishing high school then coming back to California after graduating. Not that Quinn would admit it but she was terribly appreciative of her Aunt and Uncle lending out their only child just so she wouldn't feel so alone. Even though she's sort of gotten used to that feeling.

"You're just going to sit here and not talk to me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice.

"Oops."

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and sat next to Quinn, her feet dangling in the clear pool water.

"Jaelyn told me you guys are leaving soon. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Didn't feel the need." Quinn shrugged her arms nonchalantly. This was never supposed to be anything more than just sex, and she had told her that. It wasn't Quinn's fault she couldn't pick up the hints. Quinn was hopelessly in love with someone else and would rather die then start an actual relationship.

"Fuck you, Quinn!"

"Been there, done that. If you see Jae on your way out can you tell her to stop telling everyone our business!" Quinn watched as the girl scoffed and stormed off.

She frowned as her head lulled to the side as a result of her Uncle hitting her upside it. He sat down beside her with a frown on his dark lips.

"Have you forgotten all your home training, child!? I've been teaching you to be a gentlewoman all summer and just like that all my lessons are out the window." The tall man gestured widly with his hands.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't. But that's okay. That girl wasn't the brightest pea in the pod." Quinn chuckled at her Uncle's honesty, "Though if you plan on treating your girl back home like that don't be surprised when you wind up with a handprint on your cheek."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. Now listen, I'm about to teach you the most important thing I have ever learned as a happily married man and father of a...decent...daughter." Drake trails off as he watches his daughter almost slip into the pool because of her staring at some poor girl's ass.

Quinn giggles at her cousin as her Aunt admonished her daughter.

"Please watch her while you guys are gone, she's going to drive herself into a truck chasing after skirts and break her damn back."

"I'll do my best."

"Anyway, where were we...Oh yes. Woman want a firm hand, someone to protect them, but they don't want an asshole. If you need to tell her what to do to get her out of trouble do it, but don't belittle her or talk down to her in the process. Just help. Oh shit, that was good. I should right that down."

Despite her laughter at her Uncle's antics, Quinn stores that information deep inside her ever-working brain.

YWAH

August 7th, 6:03 pm

"Welcome to Lima." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes. Her Uncle drove them to their new home with his wife sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat. His wife, Betty, was Quinn's Mother's slightly older sister. Quinn wouldn't hesitate to say she loved that woman more than her own mother.

They arrived at the house quicker than Quinn would have liked. It was on the same street as her old one but she could tell it was much different. She's still not sure why her Aunt and Uncle didn't just get the two an apartment but those two moved in mysterious ways and she wouldn't question it, especially because they didn't have to do any of this at all for her.

Drake parked the Escalade in the spacious drive through and gestured for the three woman to get out of the car.

Quinn looked across the street out of habit. She noticed the white Escalade in the driveway, next to the bright pink smart car. Quinn frowned, she could have sworn they broke up. What was she doing over?

Her attention is brought elsewhere by her Aunt. Betty guides Quinn to the front door, she exchanged conspiratorial glances with her husband, the exchange going unnoticed by Quinn and her slightly younger cousin.

After a quick tour of the house, Betty and Drake prepare to say their goodbyes.

"Before we officially say goodbye we wanted to give you two some things." The two confused seventeen year olds follow the adults into the one part of the house they hadn't originally gone through. The garage.

It takes everything in Quinn not to scream at the sight before her. She could hear Jaelyn practically drooling next to her.

A blue and white Honda CBR motorcycle with matching helmet sits pristinely next to a red and white Dodge Challenger. The teens stand with their mouths agape.

"You can touch them, they won't break."

It's obvious which one is for who. Quinn had been not so subtly dropping hints about how she just so happened to have a motorcycle license but no motorcycle, and Jaelyn had just outright told her parents she wanted a car because she's a spoiled brat.

"Alright you two, please stay out of trouble. Especially you, Quinn. You're emancipated, Jae could do it but you'd be the one to go to jail." Quinn nodded, she planned on doing terrible things, she just wouldn't be caught doing any of them.

"Make sure to talk and communicate when you're not with each other. If one of you winds up dead, I'll kill you both." Betty made sure to look them both in the eye. The cousins gulped, that HBIC glare really ran in the family.

"We'll call about twice a month and don't forget phones work both ways. You call us if you need us I don't care if it's three am on a Sunday morning." The teens nodded.

Drake pulled Quinn off to the side while Betty practically suffocated her daughter in hugs and kisses.

"I can count on you to protect my baby girl, can't I? I know she talks big game but I'm afraid she's starting to peak on me."

Quinn chuckled, Jaelyn was almost Rachel Berry short but possessed the confidence of a six foot seven inch NBA player.

"I got her. I won't let anything happen to us."

"That's what I like to hear. C'mere, kid." He pulled Quinn into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, blondie."

"I love you too, but I'm not blonde anymore."

"Nah you're still blonde in my heart. In fact you're the only blonde in this room."

"Aunt Betty's blonde."

"Is she? Is she really?"

"I heard that, Drake!"

Quinn laughed loudly at the look on her Uncle's face.

She waved at the couple as they finally left.

"Let's take these things for a drive, yeah?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

YWAH

The teens pulled into the Lima Bean, they were oblivious to the pair of eyes on them as they ordered their drinks, then left to ride around more.


	2. Chapter 2: The Otherside of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will deviate from canon slightly. Major events up until this point have all happened such as, Beth, Santana coming out, but how they happened may be a little different, and out of order. Don't worry I'll explain in the story.
> 
> Song Title: The Otherside of Paradise by Glass Animals

Fingers in a fist like you might run

I settle for a ghost I never knew

Superparadise I held on to

But I settle for a ghost

August 17th, 8:03 a.m. 

Santana had always been one for gossip. She could tell the fake from the real, and the superficial to the outright dramatic. Gossip was her bread and butter, her lifeblood....until it wasn't anymore.

There had been rumors, rumors about her, rumors that caused her to lose her Abuela. Rumors that had ruined her life. And so that was the end of that. The very thing that had built her up, had brought her down, and she wonders if things always wind up that way. The same thing happened with Brittany, not that the poor dancer knew, but still, it hurt. 

Now, all of this is not to say that she doesn't hear the rumors anymore. It just means she's not actively spreading them around. She always keeps one ear to the grapevine just in case key names slip through. Most of the time it's Rachel, and she immediately tunes the rest out, but today is different.

Today the key name is Quinn.

Santana immediately zeroes in on the poor freshman cheerio, who's name she hadn't bothered to remember.

She's curious. She hasn't seen Quinn all summer, and she figured her and Judy had went away on a vacation. Maybe, she's back and has an embarrassingly bad sunburn. The girl had always had lily white skin.

"...Quinn Fabray's apparently a skank now. It's about time that bitch fell from grace..."

Santana's blood starts to boil.

YWAH

August 17th, 6:50 a.m.

Quinn hopped off her motorcycle in one fluid motion. Riding the machine had become second nature to her. There was nothing more exhilarating than the wind blowing through your clothing as you rush down the highway.

Quinn tucked her helmet under her right arm and her small leather backpack over the other one. She watched as Jaelyn clambered out of the Challenger, an annoyed look plastered across her face. The tanned skin girl smoothed out her miniskirt and fluffed her hair.

"I know I asked already and you gave me an answer but I definitely wasn't listening, so what are we doing here so early again?" Jaelyn inquired as she swung her own bookbag unto her back.

She followed Quinn around the school and to the football field. She pouted briefly, she hoped she wouldn't have to ruin her heels on that damn grass.

"I told you, I have some business to take care of before we go into the lion's den. I need to get to them before anyone sees me."

"What does it matter if anyone sees you now? They're going to eventually anyway."

Quinn turned around from her trek with a devilish smirk, "Oh my dear cousin, that will ruin the big surprise."

Jaelyn smiled back proudly, "I love this new Quinn! You know, I actually kind of hated you when you were hiding behind that long blonde hair and all that damn pink." Jaelyn mimes a terrified shiver.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you weren't the only one."

The two walk along the track and quickly come up on the bleachers. Or rather under them. Jaelyn is surprised to see that it seems to be a whole lounging area under there. What the hell was this school?!

Quinn motioned for Jaelyn to slip through the opening in the chain link fence, then does the same herself.

"Are you lost, Fabray?" One of the girl's Quinn knows to be Angel asked from her reclined position in a old reclining chair.

Quinn glanced at her with shrug, "Nope. I think I'm exactly where I want to be. I'll be joining you guys for the rest of the year and my cousin will be around occasionally. Any questions?" 

Angel seems to think it over for a moment. "None at all, Fabray, none at all. Take a seat."

Quinn nods and does as told, Jaelyn opts to just stand considering nothing under here looks like it's been cleaned since before she was born.

The girls talk about their summers for a few minutes. Quinn takes the time to get to know The Skanks. They're all seniors but Angel is the closest to Quinn in age, then Tatum, then Kix. Quinn doesn't bother to ask if those are their birth names. To her surprise they're actually pretty cool and there's an obvious family dynamic going on.

About ten minutes later, they hear the chain link fence rattle a bit and turn around with furrowed brows.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the intruder.

"Did you get taller?"

The girl's eyes widen at Quinn's surprised voice. Her eyes scan the other occupants breifly stopping on Jaelyn longer than anyone else. She catches herself then continues her search until she finds who she was looking for.

She strides over to Angel and they breifly exchange a few heated wordswords before Angel rolls her eyes and gives up. 

"It looks like my cousin will be joining us also." Kix and Tatum giggle at the obvious disagreement written across Angel's face.

"Wait! Rachel's your cousin?" 

"This is Rachel? I thought you said she was short and only wore ugly animal sweaters. She's actually kind of cute..."

Quinn makes a disgusted face, "She was or she did," Quinn turned to the girl in question, "Care to explain?!"

Rachel hooked ger thumbs into her jean pockets and shrugged, "I hope you're not insinuating that I as a maturing woman am not allowed to under go discovery and transformation, because that would be highly hypocritical of you."

"Still long winded I see..."

"Besides, I only stopped wearing those god awful outfits my dads put me in to preserve my innocence and grew a little due to my new regular non-vegan diet. Apparently the lack of protein stunted my growth and my old pediatrician failed to inform me. It was actually Santana's father who gave me the information after I visted their estate at the beginning of the summer." Rachel could tell she caught Quinn's attentionat the mention of Santana, "If any of us truly has any explaining to do I believe it is you Ms. Fabray. If that tattoo running half the length of your left arm is anything to go by."

Quinn smirked at the former diva, she sat down heavily onto an unoccupied loveseat, "You sound surprised, Rae."

"Oh, I'm not surprised in the slightest. In fact, I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy for once in your life, and if it comes in the form of flowing blue hair and winding tattoos then who am I to judge you."

"Yep, definitely still Rachel Berry." Quinn gives Rachel a look that says 'I'll explain later'. She checks her watch and rolls out a kink in her neck, "C'mon girls, time to head to class."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Fabray, but we don't go to class. Not our style." Tatum speaks up from the back of the clubhouse.

"Well, this year you do. I know you don't want to stay in this godforsaken city forever and unfortunately, this school is your only exit." Quinn walks off without a second glance, Jaelyn in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but the next will be better. All mistakes mine.


	3. Chapter 3: Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Far Too Young To Die by Panic! At The Disco.

Fixation or psychosis?

Devoted to neurosis now

Endless romantic stories

You never could control me

August 17th, 8:13 a.m.

It's Noah that sees her first. He's flirting with some lowly sophomore on an athletic team he didn't even bother to keep track of. His back is to the lockers and he's looking toward the hall, barely listening to what the girl has to say.

He's kind of always had a sonar-y location thing for Quinn. He just seems to know where she is without really looking. He think's it's because they have a child together. She thinks it's because he's a creep.

So when she starts to glide into his line of sight, he isn't surprised. He is completely surprised by the people surrounding her. He is completely surprised by the new aura surrounding her.

Quinn's new look only invokes lust in him because he's a simple boy. It invokes jealousy in the girl he's talking to because she's a slightly less simple girl. It causes all the other varying levels of simple plebians in the hall to quiet their mundane chatter and twist their lanky necks.

And Quinn just walks. Or strides rather. Quinn just strides.

Jaelyn saunters.

Rachel glides.

Angel, Tatum and Kix stroll.

And everyone just watches.

Which is exactly what Quinn wanted. And despite her better judgment she smirks, when she really shouldn't have even blinked. It's what they want, a reaction. They think she's beneath them, that she's been forced down the totem poll. On the contrary, she's where she's always wanted to be. The center of attention.

It's been ingrained in her. A gene passed down from her less than so-so parents. Lucy Quinn Fabray loved attention and maybe Quinn Fabray wouldn't ever be truly free of the "Fabray Way" because the longer these idiots stare, the more powerful she feels.

Her smirk almost turns into a full blown grin as she passes by Sue Sylvester, Will Schuester, and the rest of the dry-mouthed Glee Club.

YWAH

August 17th, 5:02 p.m.

"What did she do to you!?" Santana rounds on the girl as soon as they traipse into her dark purple bedroom. She pushes her door closed with a rage she can't explain and crosses her arms with an attitude she can't comprehend either.

Rachel stared at her short-term acquaintance with a confused eyebrow furrow, "What did who do to me?"

Santana started to pace the small expanse of her room, her cheerios skirt billowing in the draft she was creating, "Quinn. What did she do to you? Did she bribe you into joining The Skanks? She did, didn't she? She's trying to set you up. I knew she hadn't changed. Once an asshole, always an asshole."

"Santana, what the hell are you talking about? I joined The Skanks because I wanted to, not that's any of your business. Quinn didn't know I was going to, and I didn't know she was either." Thinking the conversation was over Rachel moved to the door, but Santana seemed to have other plans.

"There's gotta be something. There's no way Quinn Fabray would just give up everything like that. This has got to be some elaborate prank. If not on you, then definitely on me. She always did hate seeing me on top of the pyramid. But she hates you even more." Santana shook her head in disgust, she completely missed Rachel's look of disbelief.

"Santana, when was the last time you actually talked to Quinn? Also, why do you care so much about what she does to me all of sudden? We're not friends, probably never will be. I'm just here because our parents are working late and they don't trust us to stay home alone without getting pregnant or dying. So, I'm going to go downstairs and sit in the livingroom like I always do, and you're going to sit up here and either sext Brittany or think about Quinn in all the mixed emotional ways I assume you do, like you always do." Rachel glides out of the door without a second glance, leaving the cheerleader in stunned, confused silence.

YWAH

August 18th, 11:56 a.m.

The Latina later decides that Rachel is right. She should have a talk with Quinn. She'll even try to keep it civil for her own sake. So, at lunch she goes looking for her. She's, of course, in the first place she looks, under the bleachers.

"Fabray."

If Quinn is surprised to see her, she doesn't show it. It's obvious Santana is using the fence separating them as a crutch but nobody outwardly acknowledges that fact.

"Lopez. How's the sqaud looking this year?" Quinn doesn't smirk maliciously like Santana expects her too, instead she seems generally interested as her eyes trail up her body and finally stop at her deep brown eyes.

"We could use your expertise and guidance as I'm sure you're aware of. I've got some peroxide in my locker and I'm sure we could scrounge up enough hair to give you at least a mid-pony. Not regulation, but it'll have to do." It's also obvious that Santana expects that to be the end of it, but Quinn just chuckles and politely shakes her head.

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you. I don't want to join. It's not very me. I think the girls and I will tryout for soccer or something like that. Though, I wish you and Becky the best of luck. I'm sure the squad will kill it as they do every year." Quinn finishes with a polite smile, one that makes Santana frown.

"Okay enough with the niceties, Fabray. What are you playing at?"

The genuinely confused look Quinn gives her just serves to make the shorter girl even madder.

"I know you're up to something, Quinn. You can continue this 'Devil may care' thing you got going on, but I see right through it. You seemed to have fooled Rachel, but you won't fool me."

"Oh really? How'd you get your X-ray vision? Nuclear blast? Spider bite? Alien blood transfusion? Oh, wait, I know, both your parents were shot in front of you at a young age and you vowed to avenge them by becoming a vigilante of the night. " Suddenly, Quinn is kind of glad for the barrier, because she's sure she would have gotten slapped hard for that.

"Fuck you, Quinn Fabray." Santana is rushing off back toward the school before she can hear Quinn's mumbled words.

"I'm working on it."

The blue-haired girl lightly bangs her head on the fence as the weight of her words settle on her. "Well that could have gone better." Quinn turns around to be met with the amused faces of her new friends.

"Oh my god...you're in love with Santana." Rachel is the first to voice her shock. This unfolding the other way around had been the most probable to her. But this was certainly just as entertaining.

"I'm not in love with her." Quinn grumbled somewhat dejectedly.

"Yeah Quinn's right, she's not in love with Santana, she's head over ass in love with Santana."

"Jaelyn, what the fuck!?" Jaelyn just shrugs haphazardly and goes back to filing her already super sharp nails.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious, Q. You stare at her like she's the reason you're even breathing." Kix speaks up, the rest of the group nod along.

"Well if I'm so in love with her why did I tell her off like that?"

"Because she pushes your buttons and you're not a pushover. Just because you love someone, doesn't mean you have to agree with or like everything they say." Tatum explains.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter better. I think you get a better feel for Quinn's personality and Santana's feelings. The writing's better. On to the next.


	4. Chapter 4: Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I made a few changes to the overall plot. It doesn't effect anything you've already read, just from here on out this story is going to get a lot darker. If it comes to it, I'll put trigger warnings when needed but it will never be anything graphic. Mainly violence, mentions stalking, and dark glimpses into Quinn's past which may involve self harm.
> 
> A.N. 2 Platinum blonde Quinn is the superior Quinn. I don't take constructive criticism.
> 
> Song Title: Perspectives by Hands Like Houses

YWAH

All my life you thought that

I've lost my mind

If I could just get it right

Then You might see

You just don't get it

(You just don't get it)

August 24th, 2:17pm

Quinn held the door open as Jaelyn walked passed her into the large expanse of the mall. Quinn stuck her hands in her pockets as she followed Jaelyn closely.

"What are we doing here?" Quinn asked while looking at all the patrons and windows to stores. She politely declines perfume samples from three different stores as they traipse about.

"We are going to get some hair dye for you, because I'm tired of the blue. It served its purpose and I can tell you're starting to have trouble finding outfits that go with it. Then we are getting some new clothes for the both of us. Lastly, we're going to the food court, I've been craving that teriyaki chicken and rice." Jaelyn finished the mental itinerary she had prepared as they came up on the hair supply store.

"Um, do I get a say in any of this? It is my hair you're trying to murder after all." Quinn rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Of course not." Jaelyn scoffs at the question. She begins to pick up hair dyes and makes sure Quinn doesn't see the colors.

"Hello ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" Quinn looked up to the owner of the soft voice. She raises and eyebrow while subtly checking her out. She quickly determines that the girl is in fact beautiful.

"I sure hope so." Quinn mumbled under her breath. Jaelyn smirks next to her, a plan already conjuring in her head.

"Actually, there is. Which color do you think will look better on my cousin here? Platinum blonde or just plain ole regular blonde?" Jaelyn held up the colors and showed them to girl. She glimpses at her nametag. Maria.

Maria takes a good look at Quinn, running her hands through the taller girl's hair. "I think she'd look good in any color, but platinum is going to be the easiest to get to from blue." Quinn smirks at the compliment but doesn't say anything further.

"Platinum it is."

YWAH

August 24th, 4:10pm

"She was totally flirting with you." Jaelyn says in the middle of bites of her chicken.

"I know."

"And you didn't do anything about it? Quinn Fabray, you truly are a saint."

Before Quinn can respond, she's interrupted by a shocked voice.

"Lucy?"

Judging by the face that Jaelyn makes, Quinn knows that she probably shouldn't turn around, but they're in public and she doesn't want to cause a scene.

"Russell."

The middle-aged man seems to wince at the use of his first name. But doesn't say anything against it. He scratches the nape of his neck in nervousness before opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"It's nice to see that you. Healthy and...safe. I-I was worried about you."

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it, Dad." Her stare is harsh and Russell seems to melt under it.

"I-I there's a lot things you don't know. Things that Judy was never going to tell you, and from what you've heard I deserve that. But, things are never as they seem, Lucy."

"I go by Quinn now." She mumbled out of habit.

"Well then, Quinn, it seems I have a lot of catching up to do. That is, if you'll let me." Russell places an old business card with his personal number scrawled across the back in chicken scratch that only Quinn could ever read. He nods at Jaelyn and leaves Quinn with a sad smile.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Jaelyn eyes the retreating form of the tall blonde man.

"Yeah." Quinn silently stares at the business card in front of her.

YWAH

August 24th, 5:27pm

Santana squeaked while she glanced in the mirror in front of her. She peered behind her with a faux angry look, "Britt-Britt, I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry, San. Your scared face is just so cute. I can't help it." The blonde says as she hops around the heavily funitured bedroom.

Santana just rolls her eyes playfully and gently admonishes her bestfriend for the millionth time on the subject. She turned around from her mirror and jumped into her bed, patting the space next to her for Brittany.

They converse quietly for awhile until a lull in the conversation hits.

"Does Quinn seem off to you?" Santana asked, her voice a concerned whisper.

Brittany's face darkens at the sudden topic change but Santana is too busy picking at her nails to notice the change in demeanor.

"Why do you care? I thought you guys were mad at each other?"

"I don't care. Not really. I just don't want her to mess up anything with her little evil ice queen schemes."

"Her hair is blue like ice so maybe she is trying to be evil." Brittany nods along woth statement. Santana, still staring at her nails, just hums in acknowledgment.

YWAH

August 24th, 7:00pm

"You're not actually going to call him, are you?" An incredulous look spreads across Jaelyn's face as she digs through Quinn's hair. She only skimmed the directions for the dye, making Quinn hope and pray she doesn't wake up bald in the morning.

"I mean I might as well. I'm tired of just letting things happen to me, it's time to make things happen and what better way to do it then confront my estranged father." Quinn flipped the business card around in her hand, her fingers brushing over the blue ink.

"I-I just don't want you to get hurt and I'm not afraid to admit it, no matter how much of a soft ass that makes me look." Quinn chuckled at her cousin.

"And I appreciate the sentiment but I think I'll be fine. If he turns out to be a jackass I'll just throw him right back out of my life." Quinn shrugged.

"Okay. You're the boss. If he's an asshole just shoot me a text and I'll beat his ass as soon as I get to you."

"Thanks, Jaelyn. I think."

She takes a deep breath before grabbing her phone and dialing the number.

YWAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Sorry about the wait. All mistakes mine.


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: The Moment by SafetySuit
> 
> A.N. I currently have twenty chapters drafted, but as I write I notice there is so much to cover. So don't be surprised if this ends up being way longer than that.
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter contains very subtle mentions of attempted suicide and heavy mentions child abuse/neglect. Read at your own caution.

YWAH

So now I wait for a moment when I know that there is no one left to see

All the hurt that's inside me and the reason that I need

I need to let go of the things I see that have always let me fall

And I can't find my way home no cause I'm already home

August 26th, 11:23 am

"Hey, Quinn! Can we um-can we talk to you?"

Quinn stopped her stride with an audible sigh. She had been doing so well. Avoiding the Gleeks had almost become easy. Well, at least until right now. It was just her luck, too. They had caught her after the one period she had by herself. Photography. After photography there was no Rachel, Jaelyn, Angel, Tatum, or Kix for her to walk with. No one to use as a buffer or distraction to runaway. They were smart, she'll give them that.

Though, she supposed if she was going to take charge, like she said she would, then she would have to bite that bullet. She was going to have to talk to people she didn't necessarily want to civilly and efficiently.

So, she turned around, annoyance and inconvenience written all over her face, "I suppose."

Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes stood in front of her. The former of the three looking particularly bereft. The perfectly manicured boy smiled a fake, yet dazzling smile at her, "We, the three of us and the rest of the Glee club, give or take a couple, just wanted to let you know that whatever you're going through, we're here for you. Especially, if this directly effects Glee club."

His two companions nod as he speaks. Quinn just stares at him blankly in return. He'd gestured to her appearance as he spoke, which was hilarious in and of itself because she was just wearing black jeans and a plain, grey tshirt.

"Thanks for the selfishness thinly veiled as concern, Kurt, but I'm absolutely fine. In fact, I've never felt better. I finally gave up the ghost on that...role I was playing all those years and I'm feeling great. I'm happy. You should try it sometime." She smiled politely at him before turning around.

He called after her, "I'm not playing a role, Quinn!"

She turned around and walked backwards, her hands stuffed in her pockets nonchalantly, "Oh, no. I meant the being happy part." She turned back around for a final time, turning the corner with a slight hop in her step as she went.

YWAH

August 26th, 1:15 pm

"Why do you still go to that club?" Quinn asked Rachel as they sat in their shared Study Hall. Rachel looked up breifly from her sheet music with a cursory glance.

"I go to that club because I love to sing and that club gives me the opportunity to repeatedly do the thing I love. It's my passion. What's your passion, Quinn? Name one thing that brings you joy. I rarely hear you talk about any hobbies other than driving your motorcycle at illegal speeds."

"I hmm. I don't really have any...I-I like to play guitar. Jaelyn's dad taught the both of us when we were little." Rachel noticed the light in Quinn's eyes leak back into them.

"Jaelyn and you seem really close." Rachel tried to ensure her face gave nothing away as she spoke. She didn't need Quinn questioning her sudden interest in her cousin.

"We are. She's the only family I have. Or at least I thought I had. Her, my uncle, and my aunt are the reasons I'm still alive. Well them, and one other person."

"You must really think I'm of subpar intelligence." Rachel mumbled underneath her breath with a soft roll of her eyes. Quinn gave her a questioning look that Rachel promptly ignored, "If you like to do those things, why don't you do them more often? I happen to know that Angel and her friends like to play complimentary instruments, maybe you could form a band of some sort."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at no one in particular. Rachel was right, there was no real reason that she wasn't doing the things she liked to do other than her just being a masochist, "I'll think about it."

Rachel huffed, "I suppose that's as good as I'll ever get from you, Quinn Fabray."

YWAH

August 26th, 5:07 pm

"Sorry I'm late. I've been having trouble getting Charlotte-I mean Charlie- settled since the move." Quinn doesn't have any time to process any of the words her father said before he started speaking again.

They had agreed to meet at the Lima Bean, a place that Quinn figured was public enough but not too public. She took an awkward sip of her vanilla frappuccino.

"I'm really glad you agreed to meet with me." Russell gives the blonde a soft smile, she just shrugs in response. It was only after a long conversation with her aunt had she decided to hear her father out. So far, she's still not convinced she made the right decision.

"Let me start with a disclaimer first, your mother is a complete sociopath. I would like for you to keep that in mind when interrogating me." Quinn let out a laugh with little humor in it.

"Believe me, I'm well aware."

Russell's face morphed into a harsh wince, "Yeah. I'm well and truly sorry about that. I should have never left you alone with that witch." He shakes his head sadly.

"What happened, Dad?"

"I'm going to start from the beginning. Your mother and I have always had a tumultuous relationship to say the least. We got married and had a child way before we were old enough to understand either of those concepts very well, but we made it work. For a while, until right before you were born."

Russell noticed Quinn's shoulders stiffen and immediately rushed to assure her, "Not because of you, I promise. You were a welcome surprise. It's your mother that-that strayed away." Russell cleared his throat as a waitress sat down his previously order black coffee. He smiled politely and nodded in thanks, "It was like someone flipped a switch. She went from decent to the devil incarnate. It was bad. She cheated, she drank, she gambled...I had wanted a divorce plain and simple. But she said no. She had appearances she needed to keep up for God knows who. So, we "compromised". We were separated but living in the same house, spending holidays together. I tried to make life as normal as possible for my baby girls but she seemed to fight me every step of the way." The clearly exhausted man breathed a heavy sigh. He took a sip of his drink, made a disgusted face, then calmly put the cup down away from him.

Quinn watched his little mannerisms and quirks with rapt attention. Her mother had fed all of these lies of him being a short tempered, tormented man. When in reality her mother was describing herself. And Quinn had fell for it.

"Where do I fit into all of this? Why'd you kick me out? Then leave when she wanted me back? Something is my fault here. I know it is, she told me you left because of me." The teenager knew she should take everything her mother said with a grain of salt but something had to line up somewhere and with the way her life normally goes, she ends up being the common denominator.

"Oh, no, Quinn. What did that woman tell you? I left because I finally had enough. The night you told us you were pregnant I saw how she reacted. It was the final straw. I never had a problem with you being pregnant, she did. It would "ruin her image" and "I can't have that under any circumstances". I presented her with the divorce papers right after she hi-hit you. She of course took it to court, I fought desperately for custody of you but she has friends in high places. I didn't kick you out, I was trying to get you out of the house that night out of fear of what she'd do to you when I wasn't looking. I didn't come back the next day out of fear of what I would do to her for putting her hands on my child."

Quinn's face turns bright red with fuming anger, "She beat me so bad I thought I was going to lose my baby. I came back to get my stuff the next day because I thought you kicked me out and she beat the shit out of me. Look, I get it. It's all her fault, but why, why are you back now, Dad? Don't you think it's a little too late?"

"No. I don't. No matter how much you want to think you are, you are not a lost cause, Quinn. For one, you're a Fabray. And I know your mother tainted that name but you, and your little sister for that matter, can reclaim it."

"I staked out that mall for days hoping that at least one of your friends would walk through it. I don't even care how creepy that sounds. I got a transfer out here from Columbus and thought it was the perfect opportunity for Charlie and I to get to know you." Russell produced his first genuine smile since he had seen his second eldest daughter.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is Charlie?"

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot you didn't know. Charlotte, a.k.a Charlie is your younger half sister. She'll be a sophomore when she starts on Wednesday."

"She's only two years younger than me?"

"I know most of this is Judy's fault, but I never said I was a saint. Not my proudest moment but I love the little pain in the ass. Y'know you actually look a lot a like." He hums to himself, probably proud of his genes.

He tapped the table with his fingernails, "Speaking of the devil, I have to get home and make sure she's watered and fed. I'm glad we were able to have this. I know we'll probably never be normal again, if we ever were, but I'm very grateful for the opportunity."

Quinn smiles softly, "I am too, Dad."

Russell stood and pushed in his chair, "Oh and Quinn, make sure to keep an eye out for Charlie. I know how...eccentric that school can be."

"Don't worry, Dad. I got her."

"Thank you. And don't forget, I love you, Kid. No matter what all of this may look like."

August 26th, 8:23 pm

"Oh! You're back. How'd it go?" Jaelyn asked from her upside down position on the couch.

"Despite the fact that my whole life is a lie? Pretty good actually."

"Good. Wanna watch Lucifer with me?"

"Sure." Quinn sat next to Jaelyn, her eyes on the television, but her mind elsewhere.


	6. Chapter 6: Rose-colored Boy

Just let me cry a little bit longer

I ain't gon' smile if I don't want to

Hey, man, we all can't be like you

I wish we were all rose-colored too

My rose-colored boy

August 28th, 7:10 am

Russell had been right, Charlie looked exactly like her except maybe a tad taller and her hair a bit longer (and of course blonder). For the most part, they even dressed the same if you narrowed it down to a tshirt and jeans.

As soon as she walked into the building some jock tried to slushie her. This school couldn't me more predictable if it tried. Quinn was going to step in, until she saw the look in her eyes. A mix or amusement and genuine boredom. A look that said "Go ahead, make my day".

The jock, ever the idiot, went for it anyway. Charlie simply stepped to the right, the sticky liquid missing her completely. The splash of the liquid hitting the floor was drowned out by the jocks screams as a result of the blonde's knee catching his groin.

Quinn looked on proudly.

"Alright, now that that's over, would you do me a favor and point me in the direction of my big sis?"

"Who the hell is your sister?" He asked through a pained grunt.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Really, idiot? We have the same face. But, I guess I'll spell it out for you. Quinn Fabray."

If the air hadn't been sucked out of the hallway before, it definitely had been then. Despite her so called "fall from grace" she was still a force to be reckoned with and her name striked fear into the hearts of many.

After another beat of shocked silence, Quinn decided it was finally time to make herself known.

"Good job, Kid. Looks like you won't need my help after all."

Charlie walked around the still whimpering jock with a raised eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oh god, we really are sisters.

"...Nothing. Let's go get your schedule from the Counselor."

YWAH

8:05 am

After the earlier incident, it was quickly made known that Charlie Fabray was off limits. Less for the fact that Quinn Fabray was her older sister and more because Charlie would beat anyone's ass if she wasn't.

"So, sisters." Charlie inquires as Quinn leads her to her first period.

"That's what the old man says at least. And judging by the fact that it's like looking in a mirror. I don't think he was lying."

"If there's one thing I know about the man after living with no one but him for the last fifteen years, he is not a liar." Charlie giggled to herself as if she just told an inside joke.

"Yeah, well forgive me if it takes a little bit for me to believe that. Okay, here's your class. I'll be back before it's over to come get you. Don't talk to anyone in the Glee Club unless it's a short girl wearing a baseball cap and a matching silk button-up." Quinn pointed a finger at her sister to emphasize her point.

"Um okay. Two questions, though. How do I know if they're in Glee Club and what the fuck is Glee Club?"

"It's a cult and believe me, you'll know."

Charlie nods still a bit confused. Quinn gives her a thumbs up and hurries to her class.

Charlie shakes her head before walking into the room.

YWAH

1:45 pm

"Wait, back up a sec. You have a sister?" Angel asked for the nth time.

"Yes."

"Is she hot? Can I date her?" Tatum asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ew! She looks like my twin and she's a fucking kid!"

"You're hot, Quinn, and you're the oldest here so I could date her."

"I will punch you so hard you'll think you're dead if you even so much as breathe in her direction."

"Damn. I was just kidding." Tatum crossed her arms and an indistinguishable grumble.

"Can I recruit her for Glee Club?" Rachel raised her hand, recieving a wierd look from the rest of the group.

"Absolutely not."

"Yeah I thought so. It was worth a try, though."

"Can I meet her?" Jaelyn asked from her place next to Rachel. She's practically sitting on the girl's lap because she "didn't want to get any dirt from the couch unto her new mini skirt."

"Of course you can, Jae. I'm actually bringing her over tonight as some sort of 'sisterly bonding' Dad wants us to do."

"Yay! Cousin priveleges beat best friend privileges any day!" Jaelyn does a little dance in her seat. Rachel has to swallow down the groan threatening to burst from her throat. Quinn pretends not to notice for her own self-preservation.

"You all are so weird." Angel finally spoke up again with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face.

YWAH

11:08 am

"B, am I seeing double?" Santana asked as she glared at the two blondes walking down the hall. She witnessed the little stunt they had pulled with Colby and decided that wouldn't do.

Quinn had never told her she had a sister near their age, and now she shows up all of sudden on top of all the other wierd things going on to interrupt her system? No, something was wrong.

"A double rainbow? No. I just see meany-pants Quinn and her new twin sister. Brittany glared subtly at Quinn while she passed. She frowns at the barely there smirk she receives in return.

"That's what I thought, Britt-Britt. That's what I thought."

7:32 pm

Jaelyn, Charlie, and Quinn sat in the garage...well Quinn and Jaelyn sat, Charlie ran around touching everything she possibly could.

"So, you two really live by yourself? No adults?" She asked while petting the motorcycle.

"Well, technically Quinn is an adult, but otherwise yes."

Charlie looked at the two confused.

"I'm emancipated so legally I'm an adult in the sense that I'm in charge of myself."

Charlie nodded in understanding, "Why is that? Why don't you live with Dad and I?"

Quinn winced, "It's a long story. I'll explain it one day."

"Oh not you too." Charlie rolled her eyes harshly.

"What?"

"I'm tired of everyone treating me like a kid. I can handle you telling me."

"Oh, I'm sure you can. But I don't know if I can. I still haven't fully processed it all yet." Quinn stood up slowly, "Enough of this sappy shit. Grab a helmet and let's take my baby for a spin."

Both Jaelyn and Quinn are startled by Charlie's high pitched squeak.


	7. Chapter 7: Jesus Christ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Jesus Christ by Brand New

Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face

September 1st, 8:06 pm

It was a normal practice for Quinn to sometimes ride around Lima on her motorcycle without a helmet, lazily watching the small town pass through her peripheral vision as she listened to some indie band one of the Skanks had introduced her to. Her thought often drifted around to various entities, least surprising of all, Santana. She thought about how their friendship grew and festered into whatever it was today and how she wished that if she had just been honest with herself and the Latina a lot sooner they probably wouldn't be in the mess they found themselves in.

She sighs heavily, it gets lost to the wind whipping through her hair and dark blue leather jacket. She soon pulls into the parking lot of the Lima Outlet Mall. It's not where she planned ongoing but it's where she ended up and she supposes that's where fate wanted her as Santana comes grumbling out one of the entrances with a small shopping bag in her hand and her cell phone in the other.

She watches the girl with a raised eyebrow as she begins to yell into the phone and angrily stomp a little. The definite signs of a patented Santana Lopez Tantrum. The brunette finally rolls her eyes and hangs up. She glares out into the parking lot for a while before huffing and sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Need a ride?"

Santana startles but brushes it off with a return of her glare, "Not from you."

"Funny, because it looks like you need a ride." Quinn crosses her arms with a smirk. Santana rolls her eyes in response, she stands up and begins for the crosswalk.

"I don't. In fact, I'll walk." And she sets to do just that, but Quinn is speaking once again and she's always listened to what Quinn has to say, within reason.

"San, just get on the bike. It's a good twenty miles back to your house." Quinn's voice is soft but firm, something Santana isn't used to from the blonde. She's compelled to keep walking, out of sheer stubbornness, but Quinn is right. No matter how much she runs for Cheerios she'd never be able to stomach a twenty-mile walk, especially after the questionable food court sushi she just ate.

"Fine."

"...Thank you."

Santana isn't sure why Quinn thanks her, and she has a feeling Quinn isn't either.

She's a little wary about getting on and only relying on her own arm strength and Quinn's balance to stay alive but she supposes holding on to the ex-cheerio for at least ten minutes won't be the worst thing that's ever happened to her.

She throws her leg over the surprisingly wide two-wheeled vehicle. It takes a little bit of maneuvering, what with the bags and all but she eventually settles with as little help from Quinn as she can manage.

She nods subtly to the girl in front of her and Quinn puts the motorcycle into gear.

"Normally, I'd have a helmet for you, but I didn't expect to be picking up stragglers today."

Santana breathes a heavy sigh. One Quinn can feel all the way up her spine. The cheerleader is a little put off by the friendly nature of Quinn's talk but decides not to comment on it. Even though it hasn't been true for a while now, she wants to believe they can have at least one conversation without arguing.

"It's okay. I...trust you." And she means it. She trusts Quinn because despite all of the bullshit they've been through, she has never put her in harm's way in the grand theme of schemes. She imagines some people would have her believe otherwise however.

Quinn's chest flutters. She has the slightest urge to test that sentiment by suddenly picking up speed on the two lane highway, but thinks better of it as Santana's heartbeat thumps into her back.

Without much thought she turns onto a dirt road a few miles before thier exit. If Santana is wondering where they're going, she doesn't say anything. She just enjoys the ride while quietly cursing the dirt they're kicking up.

The dirt road soon leads to an opening in the woods. A patch of grass covers the rock of the cliff underneath. From here they can see the sunset over the rest of the dense forest.

Quinn queitly gets off the bike. She presents her hand to Santana to help her off too. Santana stares curiously at the girl as she sits on the grass softly.

Santana sits next to her without being prompted. She draws her knees up to her chest, resting her chin inbetween them with apprehensive look on her face.

"Do you mind if we talk? Like the adults we are." Quinn asked, never taking her eyes off the sunset in front of her.

Santana purses her lips before nodding. It was long over due. Never in a million years would she admit it outloud, but she missed her best friend. Things weren't the same with Brittany, with cheerios, with anything really. And it would have been nice to have her best friend to rant to about that.

She missed Quinn. Plain and simple.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" Quinn's voice is soft. Reminiscent of what she assumes is now the old Quinn.

Santana frowned, "I didn't think you wanted me around. You've got new friends now. You don't need me." She could feel Quinn turn to look at her but didn't return the gesture.

"Why would you ever think that, Santana? We've been friends practically since we could spell the word. Nome of the people I hang out with now are meant to replace you. And don't look at me like that. I know that's what you're thinking. I just went through some things this summer and it opened my eyes to some things." Quinn didn't elaborate and once again retracted her eye contact.

Santana's frowned deepened and her eyebrows furrowed, "That doesn't help, Quinn. We barely talk and then when we do it's the vaguest of details. Can you really blame me for thinking that you had moved on without me? Rachel knows more about you than I do and you only started being friends with her a month ago."

Quinn wipes her face with a groan. She never said the right things when it came to Santana. No matter how hard she tried, her words got jumbled, or misinterpreted and nothing good ever came of it.

"I'm sorry. It's just easier to talk to her. There's things that I can't tell you. Can't explain. And I want to, I desperately do, I just don't want to lose you or freak you out." Quinn tries vehemently to suck back the tears threatening to fall. No matter what version of herself she's sporting, she'll never allow weakness to show. It's one of those things that was engrained in her both parts of the family. Good and bad.

She can't be weak, especially in front of Santana, because how will she ever trust her to protect and care for her?

"It's easier to talk to Berry than your best friend? Oh my God. We really are too far gone. Look, there is nothing you could ever do or say that would cause you to lose me. I promise you that. I know it hasn't been good for us lately, but I just want us to eventually get to a point where we can at least hang out with out killing each other." Santana chuckled.

Quinn gave her a forced smile. She only says because she doesn't know I'm in love with her to the point of no return. She's ruined me for anyone else and she doesn't even know it.

"You say that now. Just let me figure some more things out and I promise I'll tell you. My dad came back and apparently I have a baby sister that looks just like me and just so many other things. But, the same goes for you, too. We can hangout whenever and just talk about stuff that you I'm ready to talk about and you're ready to talk about. I want to get back to that place again, too."

The two finally look each other directly in the eyes for what seems like months. Santana nods with a smile.

Quinn stood up, offering a hand to help Santana and led her back to the motorcycle.

"Maybe our first topic can be since when do you know how to man a motorcycle."

Quinn chuckled, "I think I can let you in on that one."

 

September 3rd, 3:10 pmLook at her fellow Skanks and chuckled as she continued to absentmindedly sing a song and strum along to it on her guitar.

The girls were currently hanging in her garage in various states of relaxation. Rachel seemed to be the only actually interested in the song she was playing.

Jesus Christ, that's a pretty face

The kind you'd find on someone I could save

If they don't put me away

Well, it'll be a miracle

"That's beautiful, Quinn. Did you write that?" Rachel asked with a curious smile.

"Yeah. Something, I just came up with in like an hour yesterday."

They're caught off gaurd when Kix starts to beat on the wooden box she's sitting on. It matches up perfectly with the guitar and Quinn smiles.

"Would it be crazy if we started a band?" Tatum says as she eyes the bass sitting in the corner.

"I've got nothing else to do." Quinn exclaimed. She hides her joyous smile, she had been thinking about it since she bought the musical equipment.

Rachel nods along, "I think it could work. Quinn keep singing."

Quinn doesn't have to be told twice.

Do you believe you're missing out

That everything good is happening somewhere else?

But with nobody in your bed

The night's hard to get through

And I will die all alone

And when I arrive, I won't know anyone

Well, Jesus Christ, I'm alone again

So what did you do those three days you were dead?

Cause this problem's gonna last more than the weekend

Well, Jesus Christ, I'm not scared to die

I'm a little bit scared of what comes after

Do I get the gold chariot?

Do I float through the ceiling?

Do I divide and fall apart?

Cause my bright is to slight to hold back all my dark

And the ship went down in sight of land

And at the gates does Thomas ask to see my hands?

I know you'll come in the night like a thief

But I've had some time alone to hone my lying technique

I know you think that I'm someone you can trust

But I'm scared I'll get scared, and I swear I'll try to nail you back up

So, do you think that we could work out a sign

So I'll know it's you and that it's over so I won't even try?

I know you'll come for the people like me

But we all got wood and nails

Tongue tied to a hating factory

But we all got wood and nails

And we turn out hate in factories

Yeah, we all got wood and nails

And we turn out hate in factories

Yeah, we all got wood and nails

And we sleep inside of this machine

They spend the rest of the afternoon jamming out in the garage. Even giving Jaelyn and Charlie a small imporvised show when they walk in a couple hours later.


	8. "From Now On We're Enemies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to pick up here. So, brace yourself. Also, I'll fix any mistakes later.
> 
> Warnings: Very mild violence.
> 
> Song Title: "From Now On We Are Enemies" by Fall Out Boy

A composer but never composed

'Singing':

"I only want what I can't have"

'I just want to be better than your head's only medicine'

September 7th, 5:50 p.m.

Santana jumps as she enters her room, she shouldn't be all that surprised to see Brittany sitting on her bed waiting for her, but she is. Because Brittany isn't alone.

Well, she is. Physically. But, figuratively, Santana can sense something wrong. Something...off. Something different. About Brittany specifically. There's a look in her eye that terrifies Santana to her very core.

Santana grips her phone in her jacket pocket. It's easy to maneuver around and find the call button. It's even easier to click the number one. Once the call connects, she turns down the volume and takes her hand away from her pocket slowly.

"Brittany, why are you here? You know you're not supposed to be in someone's house when no one is there. The police don't like that, remember?" Santana said, the shake in her voice is luckily minimal unlike the shake in her hands.

Brittany gives her a curious look. She simply shrugs, "Sorry. Where have you been, Sanny?"

Santana takes a step backwards before answering, "Cheerios practice, B. You know that."

"I wasn't there."

"Sue kicked you off the team, Britt. You pushed Becky after she hugged me."

An anger Santana had never seen before settled over the blonde's face. She stood from the bed quickly.

"Stop lying, Sanny!"

"I-I'm not, Brittany. You need to calm down and leave." Santana tried to keep her voice steady. But it was hard with Brittany stalking closer to her like that.

"Why?! So, you can be with that fuck up, Quinn? She doesn't deserve you, San. Only I do." Santana's back hit the wall with a thud. Brittany continued to push her into it.

"Britt, you're scaring me."

Brittany doesn't seem to hear her as she squeezes the latina's cheeks too tightly. She begins to lean in and Santana tensed.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock on the front door. Brittany pulls back with a snarl.

"This isn't over, Santana." Tall girl gathers her things, then heads out of the back door.

As soon as she gone, Santana rushes to the front door. She swings it open to reveal a ragged and pissed off Quinn.

"Are you alright?"

Santana doesn't answer, she just throws her arms around her neck. Quinn slowly wraps her arms around Santana in return. When Santana finally lets go, Quinn realizes her shoulder is wet. She chooses not to say anything.

"What happened? You called me and then didn't say anything. I got here as fast as I could." Quinn closes the door behind them as she guides them further into the foyer.

"I got home and went to my room. Brittany was sitting on my bed. Something seemed off, that's when I speed dialed you. I kept my phone in my pocket so she couldn't see it. She said some things then she pushed me against the wall and tried to kiss me. Then you knocked and she ran out the back." Santana somehow managed to get it all out without having a full blown panic attack.

"Your cheeks are bruising." Quinn pointed out. She gently brushed the girl's cheek. Despite her absolute fury, she kept it hidden. Not wanting to scare Santana any further.

Santana leaned into the touch, "She squeezed them so I couldn't pull away."

Quinn just nodded and bit her tongue. Santana tucked herself back into Quinn's neck, needing the comfort.

"Do you want me to stay with you until your parents come or do you want to stay at my place?"

"Your place. I don't know when my parents will be back, and I don't think I can step foot in my room for a while."

Quinn nods again, she takes the shorter girl's hand and leads her out of the building. This time she keeps a lookout for anyone watching them.

The walk to Quinn's is quick. Quinn leads Santana to her room. They sot down on the edge of the dark blue comforter.

Jaelyn is probably somewhere with Rachel and they have band practice later, so hopefully she can get Santana calm by then.

Santana looks around the room. She wants to snoop but does not have the energy for it.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming to get me. I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but you came to my rescue even though you didn't have to."

Quinn smiles, "Of course, I had to. That's what friends are for. Look, Santana, I will always come to your rescue. No matter what. I will always do my best to protect you."

Santana's heart skips several beats.

She smiles shyly in return. The two are silent for a few minutes until Santana decides to break it.

"What happened to you this summer? I figured we would hang out and fix us, but one day I get to your house and the place is empty. No warning. No nothing. You didn't even call." Santana isn't so much mad as she is just sad.

"I'm sorry. Things were moving really quickly after school let out. My mom got tired of me and shipped me out to Malibu with her sister. I was there about a week when I got a call saying she gave up custody of me and I was emancipated. I didn't even know you could do that. My aunt cursed her out over the phone and that was the last I heard from her. I got used to being out there and realized I wasn't who I wanted to be, I was who everyone else wanted me to be. Apparently, that included being straight." Quinn chuckled to herself. Santana's heart almost pounded out of her chest.

"Jaelyn and I realized we had a lot in common. She helped me find a new look and new hobbies that matched me. Her dad taught me how to ride a motorcycle and got me a license. He also helped me with some...other stuff, and that sort of brings us here." Quinn shrugged noncommittally as she finished.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Santana. The last time we had talked you slapped me so hard, you popped a blood vessel in my eye. Excuse me for thinking you didn't want to hear about how I hated my life and myself at the time. Besides, I kind of wanted to be isolated from everything Lima related while I was there. The only reason I'm here now is because my Aunt and Uncle wanted me to finish school here. And for you. I plan to go back after we graduate."

Santana frowns a bit, "You're going to leave me again?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I would love for you to come with me. But, I'm being realistic here. I can't ask you to do that, yet." Quinn lets that hang in the air and Santana desperately wonders what it all means.

 

Sometime later, the girls wake up to the sound of the front door opening. They both reddened slightly at their position. They must've fallen asleep sometime ago, and in the process Santana's head found it's way unto Quinn's chest, and her arm around her middle.

"Um, I think my cousin and the skanks are back. Wanna meet them?"

Santana nods silently.

Quinn offers some of her clothing to still cheerio-clad girl, but she politely declines. Quinn decides that's for the best because she'd probably jump the poor girl if she saw her in her clothes.

They clambered down the steps and into the large livingroom. Angel and Rachel raise identical eyebrows, and Jaelyn even almost says something until she sees the look on Quinn's face.

"Guys, this is Santana. She's staying until her parents get back from a trip."

Santana waves uncharacteristically shyly.

"San, that's Jaelyn, my cousin. Angel, Tatum, and Kix. You already know Rachel obviously."

The girls all give short nods and waves as greeting, all except Jaelyn, who eyes Santana critically.

Soon, they fall in a decently comfortable rythmn. Joking about stupid things that had happened at school or ther places.

Quinn is in the middle of a story when there's a hard knock on the door. She stares at it curiously. She evetually decides to answer it.

There's a police officer on the otherside. He tries to offer a comforting smile but it doesn't exactly work.

"Lucy Fabray?"

She winces but nods anyway, "Yes?"

"Do you mind comind down to the station with us? You're not in trouble we just need you to ID somone."

Quinn's jaw clenches. That doesn't sound great, but she nods again.

She turns around to her friends, "I'll be back." They look concerned as well but don't move.

The Lima police station is surprisingly nice, it's not her first time being here and probably won't be her last, but she still feels uneasy.

She follows the cop to the holding cells and he points into one of them, "Do you know this woman?"

She steps forward to get a better look and instantly regrets it, "Mom?"

The woman looks up with a hopeful smile, "Oh, Lucy, I missed you!"


End file.
